Clouse
Clouse is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from the Ninjago franchise. Background Clouse was once one of Master Chen's students, fighting against Garmadon to become Chen's right-hand man and gain the title of lord. When Garmadon cheated and used Spinjitzu, Clouse complained that he cheated, however much to Clouse's annoyance Chen allowed and it gave the title to Garmadon. This made Clouse act very bitterly towards Garmadon and eventually found a way to get back at him when he saw Garmadon signing the love letter that Sensei Wu had written to Misako, under Chen's guidance. When Garmadon left to go and fight with his brother in the Serpentine war, Clouse was left alone with Chen, and ultimately took the title of Chen's right-hand man. Together they schemed to help the Serpentine, by turning the elemental masters against each other. However, it turned out they tricked both sides as they had said the humans were going to attack the Serpentine first, causing them to try and take first strike and vice versa. Eventually, after the Serpentine were defeated, both Clouse and his Master, Chen were exiled to a distant island for their crimes. Sometime between then and the main timeline, Clouse helped Chen open up a successful chain of noodle shop restaurants and gain an army of loyal servants, who along with Clouse and Chen would become a cult of people known as the Anacondrai cult. Years later Clouse returned to Ninjago to come and pick up the elemental masters for Chen's tournament of elements at the Ninjago docks. He was surprised and obviously quite annoyed to see his former rival, Sensei Garmadon again and throughout the competition, Chen ordered Clouse to use his dark magic in an attempt to stop the ninja from progressing. When all the elemental masters had been captured by Chen, Kai and Skylor turned the tables on the cult and freed everyone giving them back their powers. Clouse, along with Chen, Eyezor, Kapau and Chop managed to capture Skylor during the massive showdown in Chen's inner sanctum. Clouse then came up with the idea that they could use Skylor to turn them into Anacondrai and they decided to head to the mirror caves on the island. However Clouse got caught in a fight in mid-air with Garmadon on the way and they fell through to the jungle, where Clouse decided to open up the cursed realm so that he could send Garmadon to the place that he'd sent the Anacondrai generals to and suffer the same fate. However, Garmadon managed to use a nearby vine to pull Clouse in too and climbed up him knocking Clouse into the Cursed realm. Later on in the fifth season of Ninjago, Clouse along with Chen appears as one of the prisoners inside the Cursed realm, being annoyed by Chen and curious to see Lloyd run past and that's the last that's seen of him as he was presumably killed in the destruction of the cursed realm. Trivia * In the TV series, Clouse is voiced by Scott McNeil. * During the cutscene in Elements of Surprise, his name is incorrectly written as 'Klaus'. * He has a pet Anacondrai Serpent which appears in this game used by Saruman as a boss. Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:2015 Category:Ghosts Category:Magic Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Pages In Need Of A Better Infobox Image